The Great Duellist of Hogwarts
by EmbaLights
Summary: Even Hogwarts has bullies. But, unlike in any normal school, these bullies have a certain red-headed girl on their tails putting them straight. Our hero has a good run of duelling until everyone's favourite lil' Death Eater challenges her. Please R&R!
1. Monsieur McLaggen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, spells, places ect, they all belong to JK Rowling, you know the drill...

The Great Duellist of Hogwarts

Chapter 1 - Monsieur McLaggen

"Ron, just leave me alone!" Ginny said angrily, "I'm 15 years old now, I can take care of myself!"

"15 years old, exactly, you're still a child!" Ron retorted, "And you've had Merlin knows how many boyfriends already!" It was Sunday morning and Ron had been making comments about Ginny as he passed her and Dean Thomas in the Common Room. Until Ginny had got up and confronted him.

"_Two, _Ronald, _Two!" _Ginny yelled back, "Just because I'm a year younger than you and I've been out with two people in the same time you've been out with _none_, it doesn't mean that I have to put my life on hold while you find someone to have _your _first kiss with!"

There were titters around the Common Room at this and Ron turned pink. "I never said that!" Ron stuttered, "We talked about that already, I - you - I don't-"

"Exactly Ron, we've talked about this before, so give it up already, because you're fighting a losing battle here!" Ginny shouted, "You're my brother, not my School Mum, so just STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" She turned round and stormed off out of the Portrait Hole, fuming. When she reached the Entrance Hall, she spotted someone she recognised ahead of her.

"Luna!" Ginny called, "Hey, Luna wait up!"

Luna turned round as Ginny caught her up and they carried on walking out of the Great Doors.

"Oh, hello, Ginny," Luna said with a vague smile.

"Hi, Luna," Ginny said, "I am _so_ stressed out, I've just come from another yelling match with Ron-" She described the morning's events to the almost oblivious girl. Of course, this did sound normal, but Luna wasn't making the usual suggestions of Wrackspurt or Nargles infesting Ron's brain.

"Is anything wrong, Luna?" Ginny asked, concern etched on her face.

"Oh, nothing," Luna said airily, "It's nothing really, just those boys that usually-"

She was cut off in mid-speech by an eruption of laughter. They had reached the courtyard outside and students passed them on their way to breakfast. Cormac McLaggen and a group of friends started laughing as Ginny and Luna walked past them. To Ginny's dismay, McLaggen had what looked like the latest edition of the quibbler in his hands.

"Oi, Loony!" He yelled at them, "Have you seen what crap your dad's written this week?" He cleared his throat and read-

"_The discovery of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack would appear to be imminent now. Whilst on an exploration to Sweden with my daughter Luna this summer, we found unmistakable signs of a Snorkack's recent visit there. Specialists will be sent over to investigate, and we will be appealing to the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to finally get the Crumple-Horned Snorkack onto the official list of All Known Magical Creatures. More news will follow as soon as possible."_

Ginny glared pointedly at McLaggen but he ignored her and went on, "And that rubbish made the FRONT PAGE, even with You-Know-Who coming back! Is your Dad a bit watsit in the head then like you?"

Luna had gone pale and for once had nothing to say. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the courtyard to see the scene in front of them unfolding. Already close to the edge after her argument with Ron, Ginny snapped. She pulled out her wand and yelled at the boy, "Get your wand out McLaggen! We're duelling right now!"

McLaggen laughed as groups of watching students drew closer. "Are you serious, Weasley? I mean, I'm two years older and a foot taller than you! How can you even _think_ of beating me?"

"D'you think I would have challenged you if I cared about all that stuff?" Ginny shouted back, "Now lets see if your brain is any bigger than your mouth and _draw your wand!"_

The students surrounding them were silent as McLaggen slowly pulled his wand out from inside his robes. Ginny motioned for Luna to move out of the way. She looked McLaggen in the eyes for a moment before he broke the silence.

"_Pertrificus Totalus!" _He yelled furiously. Ginny dodged it and sent back a disarming charm. McLaggen used a Shield Charm to block it and sent back another Body Bind Curse. Ginny conjured her own shield and sent a jelly-legs jinx at the boy.

"That's it," Ron said to Harry and Hermione, "I'm putting a stop to this now." Ron started forwards until Hermione grabbed him and pulled him back forcefully. "Ronald, Ginny is completely right. She can handle things herself , and it's _not_ fair of you to mollycoddle her all the time. You know she's a good witch, and she's perfectly capable of looking after herself. You _need_ to let her grow up"

Ron looked at his other best friend for back-up but Harry just shrugged. "Fine…" He muttered, turning back to the duel.

"Is that the best you can do, Weasley?" McLaggen jeered, "A Disarming Charm and a Jelly-Legs? Well, that's just what I'd expect from a _girl…_"

Ginny lost it. "IMPEDIMENTA!" She screamed. A giant blue fireball erupted from the end of her wand and shot at McLaggen. His eyes widened before the jinx made impact, and he flew back 10 yards and landed with a bone-shaking crash.

The surrounding students stared in astonishment as Ginny walked over to where McLaggen lay groaning. She knelt down beside him and planted a light kiss in his lips. He grinned dazedly and she slapped him. Hard. Ginny looked him in the eyes and said quietly, "Pick on her again and you'll deal with me." She left many students, including Ron in particular, gaping in her wake as she then calmly walked away.


	2. Señor Smith

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, spells, places ect, they all belong to JK Rowling, you know the drill...

Chapter 2 - Señor Smith

A month later, Ginny walked about the castle as an expert and feared duellist. Since her win over Cormac McLaggen, she had challenged and beaten Pansy Parkinson, Anthony Goldstein, Jack Harper, Marietta Edgecombe, Kyson Urquhart, and, most notably, both Crabbe and Goyle at once. She smiled widely as she pictured the two great oafs flying through the air, screaming like 6 year-old girls. But, sadly, there was still work to be done.

"Ginny!" A breathless voice sounded behind her. She turned around and smiled again as she saw Neville walking towards her. She had been heading down to the Quidditch pitch on her own for the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match, so she welcomed the company. No doubt Neville's mindless banter about his new baby Mimbulous Mimbletonia would calm the nerves that were beginning to creep up on her.

"Hi, Neville," She said pleasantly.

He smiled back at her. "Hi. Aren't you going to wait for Ron and Harry?" He enquired.

"No, Harry'll be in the Great Hall for about 20 more minutes trying to force some food down Ron," She grinned. "I might wait for Hermione though, she said she'd be down soon."

So they stopped off at the side of the Courtyard and were discussing Gryffindor's chances at winning the Cup that year, when a disruption in the form of a noisy Hufflepuff Quidditch team approached.

"…I mean, sure, we all know Longbottom's good at Herbology, but when he spends his days going on and on about it…I mean, Good Lord, it's worse than Granger going on about _rules _ or Malfoy keep saying '_My Father' _this and '_My Father' _that..."

Ginny's face darkened as she recognised the annoying, nasal tones of Zacharias Smith. Beside her, Neville shuffled uncomfortably and tried to edge away from the path the Hufflepuffs were treading. He and Ginny were both in shadow in the place they were standing in, so the Hufflepuff team headed right towards them, unaware of the possible danger that awaited them there. "Perfect," grinned Ginny.

"You should probably be careful what you say, Zack," one of his companions piped up, "If that Weasley girl hears you, she'll have your head for it."

Smith snorted. "Let her try," he said pompously, "The other idiots she blasted were exactly that - idiots. Especially all those Slytherins. They didn't have a cluewhat they were doing. If it were _me_ on the other hand…"

Ginny stepped out just after the team walked past her and Neville. "Oh, so you reckon you could beat the young Weasley then, _Zack_?" She said to his turned back.

"Of course I can, you imbecile," Smith retorted, obviously completely unaware of who he was talking to, "A duel with that girl would give me some 'much-needed entertainment' after the horrendous classes I've had this week."

"Well then," Ginny said, smirking slightly as the pulled out her wand, "It must be your lucky day, Smith, because the Queen of Entertainment challenges you to a duel."

Smith and his group of followers whirled around in shock. "You!" Smith said, a look a distress momentarily upon his face before that nonchalant expression was quickly hitched back on. "I mean, Oh, it's you."

"Oui, it's little me," Ginny replied sweetly, "Now, are you going to accept my challenge, or are you going to wimp out in front of your _crew_?"

Neville sniggered and Smith flashed him a scowl. "Of course I'm going to accept it, Weasley," He scoffed, then, looking round and making sure that everyone was listening to him, said "And what's more, I'm going to beat you, so you won't be able to decapitate anymore innocent students."

Ginny rolled her eyes as he went on to the general nods of his gang, without even having drawn his wand. "I mean, you can't just go round blasting everyone you don't like, Weasley. Usually I'd praise a person for putting a Slytherin straight, but don't you think that this duelling business is getting a bit out of hand? I wouldn't be surprised if you hexed a little first-year girl next-"

Smith's tirade was unceremoniously cut off when he found himself being attacked by giant bat bogies.

"Remember that spell from on the train in September, Smith?" Ginny said, "Well if you go on like you are, then you'd better get used to it!"

"That's - not - ugh - fair!" Smith cried when he could talk through the mucus-made flying-mammals trying to lay into his face, "I - wasn't - ouch - ready!"

"I asked you if you wanted to duel, and you accepted," Ginny said shrugging, "As far as I'm concerned, the duel started from the moment you said "Of course I'm going to accept it." And now, as far as I'm concerned, it's over, and I've got a Quidditch match to get to."

"Wait, Wait! How do you get them to stop attacking?" Smith shouted at her retreating back.

"Blow your nose more often?" Neville suggested gleefully, "Then maybe there wouldn't be so many." Smith glared dangerously at his back as he and Ginny started off down the path and muttered something under his breath. A red spark shot out of his wand and just missed Neville's ear as Ginny pulled him out of the way. She turned around quickly, wand in hand and already shooting a spell towards Smith.

"_Obscuro_!"

Smith cried out as he was blindfolded, and then proceeded to trip over his own feet. Of course, everyone watching was in stitches laughing at him, including his Hufflepuff friends.

"You're as bad as McLaggen, Smith," Ginny said, "All talk and no action. And thanks to you, I'm almost late for Quidditch, so I'll just end this and be going if you don't mind. _Locomotor Mortis!"_

Smith let out a wail that was most unbecoming of a boy his age, and promptly fell over again as his legs sprung tightly together. Ginny grinned as she walked over to him. Smith, on hearing her footsteps, fell swiftly still, and waited for another stroke to fall. He obviously hadn't watched many of Ginny's duels though, and was shocked when she bestowed her signature kiss on his lips and whispered, "See you on the Quidditch Pitch."

A/N: Not much of a duel, I know, but I kinda have a big hate for Smith and I like to see him being brought down as incompotent. Please review, they're much appreciated.


	3. Herr Zabini

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, spells, places ect, they all belong to JK Rowling, you know the drill...

Chapter 3 - Herr Zabini

Ron was sitting in the usual spot under the beech tree on the edge of the lake with Harry. They had just come from a particularly gruelling Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Snape, and so Harry and Ron had taken advantage of the beautiful weather and sat down in the shade for a few moments of peace whilst Hermione rushed off to check something with her Arithmancy teacher.

"I can't believe that of all the people in Hogwarts, it's _Ginny_ that's practically running the students here now!" Ron said, running a hand through his messy red hair. "I mean, I'd love to have that sort of power, but if I tried to take Ginny on, she'd blast my ass into next week."

"Hmm," Harry said distractedly, his eyes glazing over at the sound of Ginny's name.

"Harry? Erm…Harry? You there still?"

"What?" Harry said, looking up in alarm, "Oh, right…"

"What's up, mate? You've been a bit out of it lately," Ron asked, frowning.

Harry blushed slightly and said, "It's nothing Ron, honestly."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, poking lazily at an ant on the ground, "You can talk to me about it if you want, you know."

"It's…it's not really something I can talk to _you _about, Ron," Harry said, turning his head away as if he didn't want to let anything on to Ron.

"Is it a girl?" Ron asked, a grin creeping on his face as a bunch of students walked past, "C'mon Harry, we can talk about these sort of things, that's what friends _do_…"

Harry sighed. "Ok, it _is _a girl," he admitted.

"Really?" Ron asked eagerly, obviously mulling over the fact that he could possibly soon be giving Harry tips instead of vice versa, "What's she like then?"

"Well she's…well, to be honest, she's taken at the moment, but you know, if I could just…" Harry finished, looking helplessly at his best friend.

"Harry, mate," Ron said, grinning again, "The girls are all lining up to have a chance with the famous _Harry Potter. _All you'd have to do is look at the girl and she'll dump this other guy like this-"

"Are you kidding, Weasley?" A deep voice laughed from behind, "Who'd actually want to go out with Potter? The only reason he's got girls queuing up is because he's famous. Nothing to do with looks or anything, obviously"

The two boys turned around to see Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and a few younger Slytherin stragglers.

"Get stuffed, Zabini," Ron snarled, getting up and dragging Harry to his feet.

"Or what?" Zabini said calmly, a small smile playing around his lips. "Going to set the little Weaslette on us? Maybe you want us to give you a moment whilst you both go and fetch her?"

Ron started to protest but Harry merely looked just behind the Slytherins and said, "No need."

Zabini gave a sigh, and with that small smile on his face, turned around to face the 'Little Weaslette' that currently had her wand pointed at him. Zabini's stragglers all pulled their own wands out, whilst Malfoy curiously stood slightly back to watch.

"Any last words, Zabini?" Ginny asked the still wandless boy in front of her. The smaller Slytherins tried to move in front of him but Zabini pushed them out of the way. "Not really, Red," Zabini said, sighing again, "Lets get this over with then."

"What, you're not going to proclaim that you're about beat me because you're Slytherin, and there's no way a lowly Gryffindor like me could ever have a chance of surviving?" Ginny asked, eying him suspiciously.

"No, Red, I'm not going to," Zabini sighed, "I do believe in all the 'Slytherin is better than Gryffindor stuff', but I'm just not as public about it at some of my classmates." Here he eyed Malfoy, who gave a malicious grin. "But, the way I see it, a pretty girl matters more to me than which house is better, and the blood-traitor doesn't really bother me much at the moment. I mean, being a Pure-Blood is enough for now. We'll sort out the blood-traitor part later."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Are you hinting at something, Zabini?"

"Maybe. It depends, really," Zabini said, walking slowly over to Ginny, "What would you say if this hinting was really something more, Red?" He was now only a couple of inches away from her.

"You want to know what I'd say?" Ginny asked quietly, looking nowhere but him, "Maybe it'd be better if I showed you, _Blaise_?"

"Go ahead," Zabini grinned, closing his eyes and puckering his lips, waiting for contact. And contact he certainly got.

"What was that for, Weasley?" Zabini yelled from the floor, glaring at Ginny's outstretched wand and rubbing his behind where he'd fallen.

"You should know from all my other duels not to mess with me, Zabini," Ginny said, grimly, "So get your arse off the floor and face me."

Zabini scowled at her and drew his wand as he stood up. "Malfoy, would you care to do the honours?" Ginny asked, not taking her eyes from the tall black boy in front of her. Malfoy moved in between them and they both turned round so they were facing opposite directions. Because of the long-standing enmity between Gryffindor and Slytherin, duels between the two houses were usually conducted properly.

"Walk 10 paces away. Turn around, and when I count to three, begin duelling," Malfoy said. The two students did so, both waiting as Malfoy's count slowly reached its end.

"One, Two, Three-"

And so minutes of furious battling began. Zabini was the hardest opponent Ginny had faced so far, but that wasn't to say he was better than her. Him being a Slytherin and a possible future Death Eater candidate, she'd been expecting him to know a few tricks. He so far seemed to be bereft of any horrific curses however, but at one point managed to get a lucky shot in.

"_Incarcerous!" _Zabini shouted. Ginny fell to the floor bound in ropes.

"Ginny!" Harry cried, and started off towards her. Malfoy turned round, wand in hand, pointing it straight at the raven-haired boy before him. "Stay back, Potter," He said, "Weasley's got to fight her own duel. She agreed to that when she performed the 10 steps."

Harry looked at Ginny on the ground for a moment and then groaned and stepped back.

"Want some help, Weasley?" Zabini called, advancing on her, "_Diffindo!"_

Ginny muffled her cry of pain as the curse split the ropes and also the skin on her arm, leaving it bleeding as she cradled the deep wound. Zabini gave a gloating smile and raised his wand again as Ginny tried to force back the tears.

"_Stupefy!" _Zabini yelled triumphantly. Ginny gritted her teeth as the red jet of light flew towards her and threw herself into a roll. Her hand picked out her wand from the ground and she turned in mid-roll and cried, "_Protego!"_

A surprisingly bright shield formed in front of her, and the stunning spell Zabini had cast hit it with a chime. It didn't stop there however. The stupefying charm rebounded from the magical shield and shot back. Before Zabini could so much as cry out, he was out cold on the floor. As the darkness started eating at the corners of her vision, Ginny dragged her and her still bleeding arm over to Zabini's limp form and managed to place a kiss on his lips before giggling giddily at the pale faces of Ron and Harry.

"Weaslette 9, Nasty People 0." And with that, she promptly passed out.

A/N: I'm not hugely pleased with this one. I really didn't want to repeat anything from the two previous chapters, but I wanted another duel before the final encounter. Sorry for the wait too, I started back at school the day after I posted chapter 2, and my teachers have been swamping me with homework, as well as having to revise for two stupid maths tests. Please remember to review!! Cheers very much x


	4. A Challenge

A/N: Sorry for the fortnight's wait again, I had more stupid tests and then I had to try and balance coursework and homework on top of that…anyway, this chapter's going to be split into two parts, and I'll be posting the second part as soon as I get the chance. Not really any action in this chappy, but it's the build up for the next one. Oh, and I noticed after posting this chapter that Hermione wasn't talking to Harry and Ron and then somehow suddenly appeared again as if nothing had happened. So I've gone back and edited the beginning of Chapter 3 ever so slightly. Anyway, happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, spells, places ect, they all belong to JK Rowling, you know the drill...

Chapter 4 - Interlude -A Challenge

Ginny was finally discharged from the Hospital Wing two days later. Since sleeping overnight had been much to her chagrin and highly unnecessary in her eyes, she was therefore grinning widely as she was escorted to breakfast by a group of her fellow 5th year students. As an added bonus, the fact that she'd defeated yet another opponent, and a likely future Death-Eater at that, had spread about the castle like wildfire, and most of the students were treating her with profound respect.

"Hoi, Weasley, do us a favour and duel this Slytherin that's annoying me…"

"Hey, Red, think you could give me some _private_ duelling lessons…?"

"Make way, make way, The Great Duellist of Hogwarts is coming through!"

Life was good, Ginny reflected as she walked down the Great Hall, praises being shouted by admiring students from all sides.

----------------

The blonde-haired young man in green robes looked on at the red-headed girl almost pensively as she grinned and waved mockingly at her admirers. He watched her every move from the shadows in the corner of the Entrance Hall, noting how she showed a new-found confidence about her as she called back teasingly to her _fans_. He had been present at all her duels, every one of them, whether he was watching Cormac McLaggen get beaten from behind a pillar in the Courtyard, or standing at Blaise Zabini's shoulder, praying that the girl's opponents wouldn't injure her too badly and prevent her from further duelling.

"Oh no, Weaslette," the boy whispered, watching her as if transfixed, "I want a go at your little game before you declare yourself Supreme Ruler of the World…"

Draco Malfoy had a plan.

----------------

Ginny ate her breakfast steadily, relishing the taste of the delicious House-Elf made food after the unsavoury meals in the Hospital Wing she'd been forced to eat the past few days, and talking to Hermione and Neville in between bites. She looked up at the sudden arrival of Harry and Ron.

"Morning," they said, Ron throwing himself in an empty space beside Hermione and grabbing every bit of food with two metres reach, Harry sitting himself down in between Neville and Ginny.

"Morning," Ginny replied dryly, turning to give Ron a pointed glare, "Nice of you to visit me in the Hospital Wing, Ron."

"Hey, that's hardly fair. I was the one who carried you up there in the first place," Ron protested, buttering his two dozen pancakes and then drenching them in maple syrup.

"You weren't, Harry did it from what he told me when _he _came to visit," Ginny said, eyeing Ron's pancakes with a disgusted look.

"Well…you know…the weather's been good these past few days, perfect Quidditch playing conditions…come on, Ginny, you should understand, you love Quidditch too," Ron added, pointing a syrup-coated finger at her.

"Right," she said, eying her brother's finger in pretend apprehension, "I'm _so_ sorry I didn't understand, my dear brother. I _will_ try harder in future to comprehend the drivel that comes out of your mouth."

Harry sniggered and Ron grinned and said, "And so you should be. Besides, the drivel thing's obviously a Weasley family trait that gets worse as it's passed down."

"Oh yes?" Ginny said, looking up as the owls entered the Great Hall to make their morning deliveries.

"Yeah, I mean when _you_ get excited about something and try to talk to us about it, I can't tell what in Merlin's name you're saying for at least a week afterwards."

Ginny looked across at her brother and did an uncanny imitation of her mother's voice. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, how rude can you-"

She was cut off as a handsome Eagle owl landed delicately in front of her. Ginny looked around at the others questioningly, but they all shrugged back at her. She reached a hand out to untie the letter attached to its leg and it flew off with a flutter of its wings.

"What does it say, Gin?" Harry asked, trying to peer over her shoulder as she opened the letter and started reading. A slightly surprised look came to her face as she read:

"_Weasley,_

_After observing your so-called 'incredible' duels, I think that it's time for you to pit your skills against someone who is at least competent at duelling. On that note, meet me in the grounds by the Stone Circle at 3pm after classes finish. Bring a good audience. Don't be late_."

"Who d'you think it's from?" Neville asked as Ginny finshed reading it out.

Ginny shrugged. "Probably another idiot like the others I beat who wants his five minutes of fame."

Hermione was frowning slightly at the place where the owl had been stood before its departure.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, "What do you think?"

"Hmm?" Hermione said, coming out of her reverie, "Oh…I'm not sure."

"You were obviously thinking about _something _important, I mean Hermione Granger doesn't just suddenly zone out like that," Ron said, going for a platter of sausages now.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I really don't know about the sender. I was just thinking…I'm sure I recognise that owl…"

"Come to think of it," Harry said, frowning in thought as well, "I think I've seen it before too."

"Yes," Hermione mused, "I just can't put my finger on it though…"

"We'll find out later anyway," Ron said, downing a goblet of Pumpkin Juice in one, "Come on, we've got Potions now."

"We'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at five to three and walk with you, Ginny," Harry said getting up to leave.

"Thanks Harry. See you later, guys." Ginny said, also getting up to leave and heading off to first lesson, lost in thought with the letter still in her hand.

----------------

A/N 2: Is it just me, or have I been spelling "Duelling" wrong throughout the contents of this Fanfic? Someone mentioned it the other day, and I've found two different spellings for it - Duelling and Dueling. Anybody know? Cheers very much all x


	5. Master Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, spells, places ect, they all belong to JK Rowling, yada yada yah...

Chapter 5 - Master Malfoy

Ginny hummed tunelessly to one of her favourite Weird Sisters' songs as she reached the top of the Grand Staircase and began to descend the steps to the Entrance Hall. After an intensely boring History of Magic lesson, she had detached herself from her classmates when they promised to be down at the Stone Circle in ten minutes and sloped down to meet Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Ready?" Harry asked as she approached. Ginny nodded. After a few hours mulling it over, she had actually begun to feel uneasy about the upcoming duel with this unknown person. It didn't feel right somehow. In her other duels, she had always been the one to challenge the opponent, and her challenges had always been in general view of several dozen people. This time however, she had no clue as to who she would be duelling, seeing as she had received the challenge through an unsigned letter, and the only people who knew about it were her, Ron, Harry Hermione, Neville and the challenger. And so, it was in slight apprehension that she walked out of the Great Doors and down the path to the Stone Circle.

"You ok, Gin?" Harry asked, seeing the look on her face.

She gave a slightly feeble smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit nervous."

"Don't worry, sis," Ron said confidently, "Whoever it is, you'll beat the living daylights out of them, no problem."

"Thanks, Ron," Ginny said, "It just doesn't feel quiet right though…"

"Well, we're here now anyway, so you'd better forget about it and get ready," Harry said as they arrived at the Stone Circle.

"Oh my-" Ginny said, her eyes widening at the scene before her.

At least two hundred students were gathered around in the confines of the Stone Circle, leaving ample space for a decent duel. Ginny's nervousness intensified as she looked at the crowd which contained students from every year group and each four of the Hogwarts houses.

Ron whistled and Harry and Hermione stood still, dumbstruck. "Blimey, Ginny, looks like you're nearly as famous as Harry now."

"Shut up, Ron," Ginny said, scowling at him. She looked around at the people closest to them. "Hey Colin! Colin!"

Colin Creevey turned his head and tottered over to Ginny, his camera at its usual place around his neck. "Hi, Ginny!" He said excitedly, and started to go on before Ginny interrupted him.

"Colin, why are there so many people here?" She asked, eyeing the crowd again as heads turned to face her.

"For your duel, of course," Colin said.

"I know, but how come it's so…public?" Ginny enquired.

"Oh, I thought you would have known," Colin gibbered, "That Zabini guy and a few of his Slytherin friends have been going round telling everyone that this is your last duel _ever_."

"What?" Ginny asked sharply, "Of course it's not! This isn't my last duel, I only found out about it this morning!"

"Ginny!" Hermione said suddenly, her eyes widening as something dawned on her, "Slytherins…the Eagle owl…the person that challenged you was-"

"Are you ready Weasley, or are we going to stand here all day?" A familiar voice drawled from the other side of the circle. Ginny's face hardened and she stepped around Colin to face the blonde-haired Prince of Slytherin.

"Malfoy." Ginny said.

"The one and only," Malfoy replied a touch arrogantly.

"I supposed it would have happened before long anyway," Ginny sighed, now gaining back some of her earlier confidence as she drew out her wand, "Why don't we start your ass-kicking then?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed slightly and he grinned evilly. "Oh yes, why don't we. Blaise, start us off."

Zabini detached himself from the Slytherin corner and pulled out his wand. He gave Ginny a small smirk and said, "Ten steps away from each other, turn and wait for my count of three, then begin duelling."

Ginny shot a look of loathing at Malfoy before she turned away and started walking. She reached ten and whirled around to see Malfoy do the same.

"One, two, three…"

'Damn!' Ginny thought as a curse sent by Malfoy barely missed her. She dodged from another hex sent at her and sent back a stunner of her own. Malfoy easily blocked it and sent a wordless spell her way again, forcing her to duck hastily. The crowd played their part very well, gasping and cheering whenever the situation demanded it.

"_Impedimenta!"_ Ginny shouted. Malfoy was wearing her down, but she refused to show any signs of weakness. He conjured a shield and deflected her spell, and sent back a well-aimed Trip jinx.

Ginny cried out as she hit the ground hard. Her vision swam for a moment, and as she shook her head to clear it, she was surprised to find Malfoy stood still and not bearing down upon her.

"Not yet, Weasley…" Malfoy muttered to himself, "Not yet…"

Ginny scrambled to her feet and swayed for a moment before diving out of the way of another spell. People surrounding her shouted words of encouragement that she couldn't make out.

"_Confundo!"_ Malfoy shouted. The spell grazed Ginny's cheek this time. 'Pay attention, for goodness sake!' Ginny scolded herself. She shot a blue spell at Malfoy with such determination this time that the shield he conjured flickered when it was hit.

"They're going to end up killing each other!" Ron said, following each spell shot with a turn of his head as if he was at a tennis match.

"Ron, don't be so dramatic!" Hermione said, although she had a worried look on her face. "Ginny'll come through in a minute and knock Malfoy out, and then it'll be done."

"I don't think so," Harry said quietly, "Look at Ginny. She's getting more and more tired by the minute, whereas Malfoy's as fresh as when he started. Someone's going to come through soon, and I don't think it'll be Ginny."

Hermione bit her lip and looked back at the duel fearfully. It was true. Malfoy was just too powerful for the girl. Ginny was barely able to keep going, and sooner or later she was going to make a mistake.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried as her friend threw herself from the path of another curse. Ginny's concentration slipped as she looked back at her bushy-haired friend for just a second. And that was the mistake she made.

"_Stupefy!"_ Malfoy cried triumphantly. Ginny turned around to face him just before the red stunner made impact. And when it did, she was out like a light.

Slytherins from all sides cheered as Malfoy crossed the yard to where Ginny lay. He bent down next to her and looked at the small frown on her face in her state of unconsciousness. He pointed his wand at her and muttered, _"Enervate,_" and waited as Ginny came to.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked about her blearily. To her right she could make out the forms of her brother and his friends, and to the left she could see the gang of Slytherins whooping and cat-calling. She looked above her into the face of Draco Malfoy and flinched as he drew closer and shielded her from everyone else's view. She had expected him to curse or even hit her, but, momentarily forgetting the customs she herself had started, she had certainly not expected him to kiss her.

She looked into his eyes as he came towards her, and saw a softness in them she had never even dreamed of. He put a hand on the side of her face and placed his lips on hers. Ginny's head began to spin again. This wasn't one of the customary peck-on-the-lips kind of kiss she bestowed on those she beat - this was really something else. Her heat was beating so hard she thought it would explode out of her chest right there and then, and she was overwhelmed by the electricity in the kiss as she closed her eyes. After a few more blissful moments, Malfoy pulled away and smiled softly at her.

"As is the way of The Great Duellist of Hogwarts," He whispered in her ear before standing and walking away.

As her friends gathered around her offering their condolences, she looked past them in astonishment as Malfoy turned once on his way to his friends and smiled again broadly and winked. Ginny gave him her own genuine smile in turn, and nodded her head at him slightly before turning back to her friends to reassure them that she was ok.

"That was one heck of a duel, Gin," Ron said, hugging her.

"Yeah, and it was quite an ending," Harry said, clapping her on the back as Hermione smiled at her.

"Yes," Ginny mused, her eyes straying again to the blonde-haired Prince of Slytherin, "The ending _was_ quite spectacular."

And so the Great Duellist of Hogwarts gave up her title after her battle with the only student in all the school to match her in abilities. But Draco never took up the title as many urged him to, for he felt that he should honour the finest duellist Hogwarts had ever seen.

He also _might _have been swayed by the matter of the 'thing-that-made-such-a-spectacular-ending'. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone else, of course. He was still a Malfoy, after all.

--FIN--

A/N: W00t! I finished my first story!! Yay!! Thanx to everyone for reviewing, and I know that 5 chapters isn't long, but if I tried to write anything past that point I'd probably completely screw it up :-) .Oh and **Linnn**, to answer your questions, yep I did get Urquahart and Harper from the 6th and Obscuro from the 7th. I usually hate making spells up myself because they usually sound pretty stupid! Lol. Thanks to **miss devil's kiss **for all the reviews and everyone else again, and please keep them coming, especially thoughts on this final chapter! Peace out x


End file.
